Asia Civil War
The Asia Civil War was a (fictional) military conflict fought primarily between the People's Republic of China and the KnightWalker Alliance from 2036 to 2037 in LOTM: Sword of Kings' ''universe. It began with the total-scale invasion by the united forces of KnightWalker Alliance; Ultimate Despair, Novosic Kingdom, Manufacturing Progressive Sciences and KnightWalker Family. Despite being an unique war the conflict was merged with the World War III for taking place in the same era. Overview'' Following the death of Sonia Nevermind the kingdom of Novosic retreated from the war and lost all their leadership until B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 assumed control and personally lead more attacks to China through the Manufacturing Progressive Sciences in the place of Novosic Kingdom that collapsed in a economic crisis. During the invasion the Godom military demanded permission to enter the Chinese city of Hangzhou to search for an Artifact of Qliphoth that was hidden by Cultus Pythonissam with the promises of ceasing fire. The Chinese refused, however. Due to the course of World War III most of past enemy nations agreed to form an alliance and prevent the rise of the fascism in Europe and the radical communism in Asia and Oceania. China fought Godom and Ultimate Despair, with aid from the South Korea. Thanks to the coorperation of both armies the threat of the Despair was solved in a matter of time; with most of their members being arrested or executed. When STAR LABS of United States of America made their debut, the war merged with other conflicts of the Purge as a major sector known as the China Theater (with the MPS being now the only threat). Some people consider the start of the full-scale Asia Civil War to have been the beginning of World War III despite the fact the tensions between China and Godom Empire decades before. The civil war was the largest Asian war in the 21th century. It accounted for the majority of civilian and military casualties in the Pacific War, with between 600 and 650 million Chinese civilians and over 200 million Chinese and Japanese military personnel dying from war-related violence, famine, and other causes. Most of them, however, were killed by the powerful hydrogean bombs of KnightWalker and Godom Empire in the early days of the war. Months later the rest of the population of China were wiped out by plagues and diseases dropped by Manufacturing Progressive Sciences, which forced the government to retreat and take as many civilians as possible to Hengsha island (which was destroyed in the following days by MPS even with the combined efforts of China's military and Chronos Empire). The war was the result of a decades-long Japanese imperialist policy to expand its influence politically and militarily in order to secure access to raw material reserves, food, and labor. The period after Cold War II brought about increasing stress on the Godom and KnightWalker polity. The KnightWalkers, Godoms and Novosicis scored major victories, capturing both Shanghai and the Chinese capital of Nanking in the first days. After failing to stop the Japanese in the Battle of Wuhan, the Chinese central government was relocated to Chongqing (Chungking) in the Chinese interior. By the half of 2036, after Godoms victories in Changsha and Guangxi, and with KniightWalkers's lines of communications stretched deep into the Chinese interior, the war reached to a massacre rather than an armed conflict as three powerful nations invaded the World's Most Powerful Military Nation, leaving the military intelligence of the country in total chaos. The Chinese were also unable to defeat the Ultimate Despair terrorist in Shaanxi, which waged a campaign of sabotage and guerrilla warfare against the invaders. While the KnightWalker Alliance ruled the large cities, they lacked sufficient manpower to control China's vast countryside. During this time, Novosic Kingdom forces launched a counter offensive in Central China while Chinese forces launched a large scale winter offensive. 's faction]] Despite continuing to occupy part of China's territory, a group of communist revolutionaries in Novosic Kingdom managed to carry out a coup in the MPS' rule and eventually surrendered on 2037 to Mina Harker. As such, the chaos and violence committed by the sudden appearance of Black Demons around the globe caused Godom Empire to cease fire and abandoning most of their conquered lands to protect their inner states. The terrorists of Ultimate Despair also were hunted down and killed by the military of South Korea and China following the downfall of Republic of Korea commanded by Kim Hae-Sak. The war, however, was won alone by the advanced military of Manufacturing Progressive Sciences that pushed the remnants military forces of China to Macau (where the forces of Godom previously landed). The remaining Chinese forces formally surrendered on 2038 with the following destruction of Hengsha island in the Pacific, where more than 7,000,000 of civilians were infected by the Zoyineian Virus and became blood-suckers creatures. At the end of the year, it was believed the KnightWalker Alliance exterminated 92% of China's population and the final assault of MPS almost pushed the China to the brink of extinction. After the defeat in Hengsha island, China became a lifeless country of radiation and plagues where no life could exist. Due to the high levels of radiation the STAR LABS and USA forces built extremely high walls around the country's boards to prevent any life forms from leaving there. Despite the end of the conflict a few humans who managed to survive (deformed and extremely sick although) rose to fight back the STAR LABS, USA army and even the MPS that were now engaging in combat for the control of the land). The conflict had a total end when Millennium Syndicate, under the control of The Revelation of Qliphoth, fully managed to lead all humans of the planet to extinction thanks to the threat and paranoia of the Black Demons. This future where China was totally destroyed with the rest of Asia, however, was undone by the Goddess Nu Wa who returned to the past and prevented such future from happening. At the time, Nu Wa managed to free Katarina Couteau from becoming the Red Moon Tyrant and altered the future where the MPS could even arrive in China, allowing the Chinese and Koreans fight back their enemies (now with the help of Chronos Empire, United States and Japan (a nation that stayed neutral the entire war due to their past-mistakes in World War II)). The extinction of China was prevented with the total retreat of KnightWalker forces from Asia, the downfall of Novosic Kingdom, Godom Empire and defeat of KnightWalker Family on Asia. Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:Manufacturing Progressive Sciences Category:KnightWalker Family Category:Godom Empire Category:Ultimate Despair